realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tween
Tween Small Outsider (Extraplanar, Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 1d8+1 (5 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 20 ft (4 squares) Armor Class: 14 (+1 size, +1 Dex, +2 deflection), touch 14, flat-footed 13, or 12 (+1 size, +1 Dex), touch 12, flat-footed 11 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+5 Attack: Incorporeal touch +3 melee or +1 against ethereal foes (bond with host); or short sword +1 melee (1d4-1/19-20) Full Attack: Incorporeal touch +3 melee or +1 against ethereal foes (bond with host); or short sword +1 melee (1d4-1/19-20) Space/Reach: 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Bend reality Special Qualities: Bond with host, darkvision 60 ft, detect thoughts, foresight, incorporeal traits Saves: Fort +3, Ref +3, Will +3 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 13, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 13, Cha 14 Skills: Bluff +6, Diplomacy +6, Escape Artist +5, Hide +9, Listen +5, Knowledge (the planes) +5, Sense Motive +5, Spot +5, Survival +5 Feats: Improved Initiative Environment: Ethereal Plane Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 01 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 2-3 HD (Small) Level Adjustment: --- This creature seems to have a smoky, shadowy outline of itself a few feet away from it. The tween is a parasitic creature from the Ethereal Plane. A tween's natural appearance, is that of a short, squat, ugly humanoid with stubby arms and legs, and no neck. Perhaps because of its appearance, most other denizens consider the tween to be among the lowest form of life residing on the Ethereal Plane; all other residents of the plane will shun a tween, even other tweens. A tween's natural form is only visible on the Ethereal Plane. A tween lives a lonely, solitary existence on its home plane: it has neither natural enemies nor friends, since all other beings leave it alone. For that reason, most tweens choose to come to the Material Plane to infest a being and live vicariously through their hosts, deserting their own solitary lives on the Ethereal Plane. A tween will usually come to the Material Plane shortly after birth to find and secure a host. The ideal host is an intelligent humanoid. Several hours after infesting a host, the tween takes on the shape and physical characteristics of the host and begin manifesting visibly as a shadow. A tween speaks Common and Draconic. COMBAT A tween has no combat abilities of its own on the Material Plane, and has little need to defend itself there. In the Ethereal Plane a tween will usually be encountered wielding a short sword. A tween is able to focus its will to move Material Plane objects and creatures minuscule distances. In this way, it can move a weapon just enough to cause it to hit or to miss, or it can push a creature out of the way of a deadly effect. Essentially, a tween drains the "luck" from all nearby creatures to provide its host with better luck. This effect has an obvious negative affect on its host's companions, and the host often winds up an outcast when his party learns of the infestation. Bend Reality (Su): A tween bends reality in the favor of its host. Every time a tween's host makes an attack roll, damage roll, or Reflex save, the host makes two die rolls. Whichever roll is the higher result is the one that actually occurs. All creatures within 50 feet of a tween's host (except the tween and its host) suffer from the reverse of this effect. Each time a creature makes an attack roll, damage roll, or Reflex save, the creature makes two die rolls and the lower result is the one that actually occurs. When a creature leaves the area, this ability no longer affects that creature until it is within 50 feet of a tween's host again. Bond With Host (Su): A tween permanently bonds with a host by making a successful touch attack. If the creature is unwilling to become the tween's host, it must succeed on a DC 12 Will save to resist. The save DC is Charisma-based. A bonded host gains the benefits of a tween's bend reality and foresight abilities. A tween and its host are in constant telepathic contact. Once a tween bonds with a host, nothing short of the death of either creature can sever the bond. Should the host die but the tween survive, it immediately splits into two identical tweens, who immediately seek out new hosts. This is the only known means of reproduction for the species. A wish or miracle spell can successfully split a tween from its host without harm to either creature. Detect Thoughts (Su): A tween can continuously use detect thoughts as the spell (caster level 6th; Will DC 12 negates). It can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. The save DC is Charisma-based. Foresight (Su): The tween has the ability to see a few seconds into the future and can telepathically warn its host of impending danger. Neither the tween nor the host can be surprised or caught flat-footed. Originally found in the first edition Fiend Folio (1981, Ian Waugh), and Monstrous Compendium MC14 - Fiend Folio Appendix (1992). Category:Outsiders